


The Game

by ShadeofRoses (DescentintotheAbyss)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is smarter than he lets on, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Husk is a big softie, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescentintotheAbyss/pseuds/ShadeofRoses
Summary: All's fair in Love and War.Alastor didn't plan on the "love" part.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	The Game

Alastor hadn’t been this bored in decades. 

He looked from the lavishly decorated doorway to the cream envelope containing an invitation to _Tea Time_. No other details were given, but if he knew anything, it was that this was probably another lesser demon’s group attempt to usurp the throne. _Tedious, but I may as well see what they’re planning_ , he thought. 

His shadows shuffled impatiently, it had been a while since he was able to feed them. _All in good time_ , he assured, and they settled back down. Summoning his cane, he knocked on the door sharply. A head peeked out of the crack in the door. “Do you have an invitation?” asked a demon, his face covered by a cheap rabbit mask. _How unoriginal._

“Yes indeedy! I received your invitation earlier this week about a little get together,” Alastor replied, handing over said invitation. The demon stared at it briefly before blanching. _Ah, there it is._

“R-right this way Mr. Radio Demon-er, sir.”

He followed the demon who scurried into the foyer and gestured to the parlor. Wringing his hands, the demon stuttered, “My boss should be here soon, p-please help yourself to the refreshments available, sir.”

“Why thank you!” Alastor exclaimed, shaking the demon’s hand vigorously. _This poor chap looks like he’s going to soil himself any minute,_ he chuckled to himself.

He walked into the parlor, signature grin in place. Gold filigree framed the large fireplace, a giant glowing clock right above it with rabbits and tea framing the edges. The other demons shuffled around nervously at the sight of the infamous demon, a select few oblivious as they were enamored in discussion. The smoke of several cigars added a sultry haze to the room, minions playing a soft jazzy tune quietly. Alastor walked over to the three demons lounging in front of the fireplace, casually taking the velvet upholstered chair directly across from the trio. 

One had a mask on, a rabbit, but instead of grossly cut out eye holes like the butler, this demon’s eyes were completely covered with a white cloth. A manic grin split his face as Alastor poured himself a glass of whisky. 

“My oh my if it isn't the infamous Radio Demon,” he said boisterously, ignoring the slight irritation of his two comrades at the interruption. 

“The one and only!” Alastor responded cheerily, taking a sip, “And my good fellow, who might you be?”

“The White Rabbit, at your service.”

“And these lovely ladies with you tonight?” Alastor said, looking to the two women currently sipping rose tea. One was entirely blood red, a white eyepatch over her left eye, the other entirely stark white with a red eyepatch over her right eye. _Certainly have their aesthetic planned out,_ he mused. 

“We are the White and Red Queens,” they murmured in tune, nodding in polite greeting. The White Rabbit leaned towards him, offering a handshake, which Alastor returned. He could feel the strength of the demon’s grasp, although it paled to his own. 

“And that fellow over there?” Alastor queried, relaxing back into the chair. The White Rabbit’s face showed true disgust, mouth pursing in distaste. 

“That asshole? The Caterpillar.”

An incredibly fat demon took up the entirety of a couch, puffing from a hookah on the table next to him like a fleshy chimney. Alastor could smell the stale scent of mothballs and body odor all the way across the room. _Ugh_. 

“Not sure why he was invited, but the boss is probably going to need him somehow,” White Rabbit grumped. 

“White Rabbit, Red and White Queens, the Caterpillar, you certainly have a theme,” Alastor chuckled, “Am I safe to assume the one who put this little soiree together is none other than the Mad Hatter?”

A deep voice from the door answered. “You would be correct.”

Alastor turned, taking in the man that had just strode into the room with two guards dressed as cards next to him. He, like the others, wore a mask, but it covered his entire face except for one eye, which burned green. A large hat sat on his head and he wore a pinstripe suit. The most unusual aspect was that an entire arm of his was entirely made out of smoke that curled into a giant claw. 

_This may be more entertaining than I hoped,_ Alastor thought, his grin widening. Static crackled lightly from him, his audience reacting to his excitement. 

“Alastor, your reputation precedes you.”

Hatter reached out to shake his hand and Alastor grabbed it and shook with a fair amount of enthusiasm, getting right in the demon’s face. 

“Quite a pleasure to meet you Hatter, quite a pleasure!” he exclaimed, keeping his signature fixed smile. At this point, the foolish were usually overwhelmed and jumped back as far as they could, as if his proximity could somehow harm them. The ones to be wary of, however… 

Hatter’s one eye crinkled with a smile. 

_So he is no fool._

“The sentiment is returned. Now if you would, please follow me.” The demons all filed out, and Alastor reached out tenuously with his power. Hatter had almost the same level of power as him, yet he had heard almost nothing about him. _Curiouser and Curiouser._

All of the demons settled around the marble table, and Alastor noted that the four he had met before flanked the Hatter on both sides. Another person slithered through the door, a lithe body covered in purple and pink fur with ridiculously large ears and a sickly grin. They floated around absently, winking at Alastor. _And there arrives our Cheshire cat._

_Now who is our dear Alice?_

He sat directly across from Hatter, fingers steepled. 

“Let’s begin,” said Hatter, ”The Royal Family seems to be taking quite a downfall, if this heir is any indication, and they have made no efforts to curtail her foolish behavior.”

Murmurs of agreement accompanied this declaration, Alastor merely raised a brow. _All that to complain about politics?_

“While normally the lords would have interfered at this point, none have said anything to the king about choosing a different heir.”

“We are very displeased with the way the lords have been handling the royal family,” the Queens hummed.

“It is rather unfair that while everyone else here has had to work hard and earn what territory the have, the princess gets ultimate say on everything once she finally is crowned,” The White Rabbit said, fists clenched. Alastor saw more demons nodding, getting angry.

A rat demon spoke up, his voice squeaking oddly,”Who else could he pick? She’s the only blood heir. And don’t they all need to be in agreement to make an official complaint?”

A wolf demon chimed in, “And it isn’t like he’s going to vacate his position soon either way, why bother with the princess? ”

Hatter tilted his head to the side before responding to the rat demon, “A fair amount have tried to speak up but have been ignored.” 

Turning to the wolf, he continued,“Unfortunately this is true, but our king has been lax in finding a solution to the yearly cleanse. Another family has a plan to stop the cleanse _and_ an heir that doesn’t waste her time on foolish charity.”

Alastor finally spoke up. “Who?”

“Helsa Von Eldrich.”

That caught his interest. _Oho? Finally making their move are they?_

“So what do you need all of us for?” A scorpion demon questioned, tattoos straining against his bulging biceps. The others paid rapt attention to the Hatter, an odd gleam in their eyes. Alastor looked at the Hatter’s eye and saw it swirl black and white before going back to green. _Interesting._

“The von Eldrich’s are looking to find more associates to work for and infiltrate the royal palace and this little charity project of the princess’. If you choose to help in this endeavor,” at this he rose and pulled out a deck of cards that floated a card to each demon, “you can inform us of your answer through this, and we will get into contact with you.”

He heard the others shuffling up from the table, exiting the room. Alastor examined the card, feeling the magic within it. His grin widened. If you denied the request, the card would explode and kill whoever held it. _Quite ingenious._ With a flicker of a shadow, the threat was dispelled. 

He teleported to the doorway, summoning his cane, giving the Mad Hatter a jaunty wave. He smirked. “It’s been a pleasure.”

Hatter merely tipped his hat and replied, “We look forward to hearing your answer, Alastor.”

⛧⛧⛧⛧⛧⛧⛧⛧⛧⛧⛧

Alastor walked the streets after the cleanse, enjoying the scent of fresh blood and decay, the metallic burning aroma of exterminator blades. He killed some squabbling demons and took the blades, transporting them back to his abode. His shadows feasted on the blood and flesh of the fallen demons, crooning in content at the feast.

Humming, he walked towards the city center, enjoying the crimson sunrise. A pop drew his attention, looking up at the fireworks exploding in the sky. While he was busy appreciating the view, he almost missed it. 

Someone was singing.

_“Some fellows look and find the sunshine,_

_I always look and find the rain._

_Some fellows make a winning sometime,_

_But I never even make a gain,_

_believe me,_

_I'm always chasing rainbows,”_

The voice broke into a sob. A memory surfaced from his human life, one of his few good ones. 

He was back at home, playing with the dials of the radio on the counter. His mother hummed while she cooked, the comforting scent of sausage and spices flowing through the air. His stomach ached, especially with all the growing he had been doing recently, his limbs growing lanky. Alastor fiddled with the dial again, before it finally landed on a music station. 

“Doudou, turn the radio up souplé!” His mother said excitedly, flipping a sausage and adding some more spice to the rice in the pot.

“Yes mama,” he replied, and he saw the mischief in her eyes. Inwardly he groaned. She started singing along and danced towards him.

“ _When my ba-ba-ba-baby smiles at me_

 _There's such a wonderful light that shines in her eyes_ ,” she sang, and pulled him up to dance with her. He rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile at her silliness, twirling her around.

“ _The kind of light that means just love_

 _The Kind of love that brings sweet harmony_ ,” she mussed his hair, and he laughed, fixing it before joining in. He sang quieter, enjoying hearing his mother’s bell-like voice, still clear after the years of suffering she endured. 

“ _I sigh and I cry oh it's just a glimpse of heaven~_ ”

The clock tower chiming broke him out of his reverie, just in time to hear the last bit of the voice that reminded him of his happier memories, that same bell-tone that made the void in his chest feel a ghostly pain. _Annoying._

_“Waiting to find a little bluebird_

_in vain.”_

Alastor looked up at the sky, full of flames, smoke, and carnage. 

_A little bluebird, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Music in this chapter:  
> “When My Baby Smiles at Me” -Ted Lewis & His Band  
> “I’m Always Chasing Rainbows” -Composed by Harry Carroll & Joseph McCarthy
> 
> Doudou: Sweetheart or Darling (Creole French)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!  
> Follow me on Twitter @ShadeofRosesSA


End file.
